


Algo Dulce

by YuiMakino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Dorks in Love, Getting Together, Lactose Intolerant!Tsukki, M/M, Sweetheart Zine, baker!kuroo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28758402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/pseuds/YuiMakino
Summary: Ellos han estado viniendo a este café en particular durante al menos tres años. Es el único cercano con helado (y sorbete) siempre en el menú. Incluso en invierno. Es genial, de esa manera Kei puede tener algo dulce además de un latte helado con leche de soja. Fantástico.A veces Kei no quiere sorbete o un latte helado con leche de soja o un Chai de soja o lo que sea. A veces, Kei quiere llenarse la cara con tres galones de helado y más mascarpone de lo que es seguro para el consumo humano.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Algo Dulce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TulipanesMUR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TulipanesMUR/gifts).
  * A translation of [Something Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500115) by [Ivyfics (ivyfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyfics/pseuds/Ivyfics). 



> Hola gente. Esta es mi contribución al Kurotsuki Sweetheart Zine. ¡Fue una experiencia maravillosa participar y espero que todos lo disfruten!
> 
> NdT: Esta es una traducción del fic Something Sweet escrito por Ivyfics (ivyfics), todo exceptuando los personajes es obra suya, yo solo lo traduje con su permiso. Si te gusto no olvides ir a dejar un kudo o un comentario al original también.  
> Beteado por mi mana, la Tulipana XD

—¡Kenma! Te daré diez billetes si pones leche de verdad en el latte de Tsukki hoy... —Los dedos índice y medio de Yamaguchi se doblan en el aire, haciendo unas comillas exageradas— ... por accidente —Está siendo insufrible.

Kenma ni siquiera parpadea— Si firmas una exención diciendo que eres responsable de todos los daños y consecuencias.

—Estará bien.

—Oh, te demandaré —dice Kei, sin levantar la vista de su teléfono.

—No lo harías.

—Alguien tiene que pagar mi matrícula. Prefiero no ser yo.

Yamaguchi resopla, muy indignado. Su nariz se presiona contra la vitrina de vidrio donde, por lo general, los pasteles y las hojaldres de crema y todo tipo de cosas que Kei no puede comer se exhiben de forma ordenada. Ahora está vacío, solo copas de gelatina de colores brillantes con crema lo adornan. Nadie parece comprarlos, nunca, pero Koda-san sigue haciéndolos por alguna razón.

Ellos han estado viniendo a este café en particular durante al menos tres años. Es el único cercano con helado (y sorbete) siempre en el menú. Incluso en invierno. Es genial, de esa manera Kei puede tener algo dulce además de un latte helado con leche de soja. Fantástico.

A veces Kei no quiere sorbete o un latte helado con leche de soja o un Chai de soja o lo que sea. A veces, Kei quiere llenarse la cara con tres galones de helado y más mascarpone de lo que es seguro para el consumo humano.

Koda-san (el dueño convertido en panadero) se retiró hace un par de días, y sus existencias están disminuyendo lentamente. Hay un nuevo tipo que se ha hecho cargo, pero aún no lo han visto.

Una rebanada solitaria de pastel de manzana espera en el estante superior de la vitrina.

—¡Todavía queda pastel! —Yamaguchi está a punto de reclamar la última rebanada cuando es interrumpido por su teléfono sonando. Su voz se vuelve nerviosa cuando ve el número en la pantalla—. Aah, pausa... Yachi, ¡Hola!

Yamaguchi tiene razón. Kei _está_ siendo insufrible hoy. Él señala el pastel.

—¿Es la última?

Kenma lo mira con recelo, pero siempre ayuda en secreto a Kei a ser insufrible.

—... Si.

—Entonces la tomaré, y un latte de soja matcha, por favor.

Él lo negará, pero Kei puede ver la sonrisa que se esconde en la esquina de la boca de Kenma.

—Bien, ¿qué me perdí? —Yamaguchi les echa una mirada y exclama—. ¡Tsukki, apestoso ladrón! ¡Ni siquiera te gusta! No te lo vas a comer.

—No lo hare —Kei toma el pequeño plato (que tiene un bonito color rosa esmaltado con un borde dorado que combina con los pequeños tenedores y cucharas doradas que usan en el café), y se lo ofrece a Kenma con ambas manos—. Aquí, para ti. Disfrútalo. Lentamente y frente a él, si es posible.

Yamaguchi protesta, en voz alta. Luego saca sus ojos de cachorro.

Aun así, Kenma lo toma y lo pone al lado de su Nintendo Switch, lejos de los ojos de cachorro de Yamaguchi. Es por _eso_ que le gusta a Kei. Aun así, él se compadece de Yamaguchi y suspira.

—Espera, le preguntaré a Kuroo si no tiene algo listo todavía.

—¿Kuroo?

Kenma saca su teléfono, deja volar sus dedos y unos veinte segundos después hay un golpe en la parte de atrás, seguido de una maldición y un fuerte gemido. La puerta explota, alguien la presionó con la espalda para abrirla. Este debe ser el chico nuevo.

—Kenma, ermitaño perezoso. Estoy literalmente en la habitación detrás de ti. ¿Por qué, en la tierra verde de Dios, necesitas enviarme un mensaje? Podrías gritar y yo saldría. Me asustaste así que salté y mi teléfono está todo pegajoso ahora y... Oh. Hola.

El nuevo pastelero es alto. No tan alto como Kei, pero casi. Su cabello negro como la tinta es retenido por unos clips rojos presionados contra su flequillo y está severamente sonrojado. Hay vergüenza en sus ojos color avellana, un poco arrugados en las esquinas. Él prosigue con una tos y un débil..

—Lo siento. Pensé que no había nadie aquí afuera.

Kenma lo ignora, yendo directamente al soporte de pastel que sostiene y al postre en él.

Se ve increíble— ¿Qué es eso?

Kei sabe exactamente qué es eso. El nuevo chico está sosteniendo un tiramisú bellamente elaborado. Tiene capas de distintos colores y la parte superior está espolvoreada por el polvo de cacao más oscuro que haya visto.

Yamaguchi le muestra el dedo medio discretamente. Ellos _están_ delante de un extraño. Las primeras impresiones importan. También le dice —Que mala suerte— e inmediatamente le muestra al nuevo pastelero una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Hola, soy Yamaguchi. Encantada de conocerte.

—Hola. Soy Kuroo —Los ojos de Kuroo se entrecerraron por un segundo—. Eres el novio de Yachi, ¿verdad?

—¡Si! ¿Cómo supiste? ¿Dijo algo sobre mí?

La boca de Kei se mueve antes de pensar.

—Pido disculpas, tiene doce años y está enamorado en secreto de su propia novia.

Kuroo se ríe y le sonríe. Se detiene, lo mira y asiente.

—Tú debes ser Tsukki.

Hay un breve silencio, todo por parte de Kei. No está acostumbrado a que los extraños lo llamen por el apodo de su infancia, no importa cuán agradable suene la voz del extraño. Kuroo lo capta y logra darle una mirada de disculpa, una falsa, según todos los estándares, pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

—Kenma y Yachi hablan mucho de ustedes dos.

Él... es lindo.

Es alto, tonto y lleva dulces. Lleva el postre favorito de Kei, de hecho.

Muy lindo.

Yamaguchi es malvado, así que no le importa que esté teniendo un lindo momento con un lindo panadero y se apresura a interrumpir.

—Eso es genial. ¿Puedo tener algo de eso?

Kuroo parece haber olvidado que está sosteniendo algo, y salta muy ligeramente.

—¡Si! Sí, déjame cortarte una pieza —Agarra otro plato, uno amarillo esta vez y corta una porción generosa—. Se acaba de asentar, pero sobrevivirá.

Los ojos de Yamaguchi están enfocados, pero no en el tiramisú. Están instalados en Kei y llenos de una alegría maliciosa.

—¿Puedo tener eso _à la mode_? **(1)**

—No voy a mentir, es un combo extraño, pero me gusta que un hombre sepa lo que quiere — Kuroo lo enplata, tan lindo como puede ser. Al tiramisú, a eso se refiere. Luego va más allá y agrega una pizca de crema batida y una espolvoreada de canela.

Yamaguchi es horrible. Él sabe muy bien que el tiramisú es el favorito de Kei, uno con el que no se da el gusto a menudo. El mascarpone es su _kriptonita_ , tanto física como emocionalmente. Kei lo mira un poco demasiado porque antes de darse cuenta, Kuroo está agarrando otro plato y preguntando…

—¿Tú también quieres uno?

—Si.

Kei no quería uno. Realmente no quiere sufrir. La combinación de helado y crema batida podría ser mortal. Pero...

Tonto y dulce. ¿Cómo se supone que diga no a eso?

Kei recuerda que podría pedirlo simple, para cuidarse un poco, pero la emoción en los ojos de Kuroo revuelve sus palabras así que mantiene la boca cerrada. Kenma sonríe desde donde está parado, Kei lo sabe. No buscará confirmarlo por su dignidad, pero puede sentirlo.

Agarra su plato y su latte. Asiente en agradecimiento y se sienta frente a la sonrisa de hiena de Yamaguchi y no dice una maldita cosa en caso de que provoque la respuesta que descansa en la punta de la lengua de su mejor amigo.

No es lo peor que Kei ha comido.

Bien, eso es una mentira completa porque es el mejor tiramisú que ha tenido, pero él no va a _decir_ eso. Es asombroso. El mascarpone es esponjoso, las galletas estaban empapadas, pero no ahogadas, en un excelente café, el ligero golpe de ron más la pizca de espresso junto con el cacao en polvo en la parte superior, es fantástico.

Kei se lo come todo, hasta el último bocado.

Más tarde, con las luces apagadas, Kei gime y se arrastra para ponerse cómodo. La parte posterior de sus rodillas palpita, el dolor irradiando hasta sus pantorrillas. El dolor en su codo suena en respuesta, una orquesta de vergüenza toca, _“Por qué tomaste ese helado, estúpido_ ”, seguido de un, _“¿Valió la pena?”_

Él sufre por ello, mucho, pero recuerda los ojos ansiosos de Kuroo junto con el hecho de que su porción era un poco más grande que la de Yamaguchi (más una pizca adicional de caramelo en la parte superior) y parece que no puede obligarse a estar molesto.

La próxima vez que Kei viene al café, Kuroo está al frente junto con Kenma. Saluda a Kei con más familiaridad de la que tienen dos personas que solo se han visto una vez. Le da a Kei una sensación extraña en sus entrañas. 

—¿Otro tiramisú _a la mode_ hoy, Tsukki?

Su rostro hace algo extraño, ya sea por el apodo o por el recuerdo del dolor que _á la mode_ causó en la parte posterior de sus rodillas después de esa porción. La cara de Kuroo cae con ello.

—¿No te gustó?

—No es eso... —Kei no quiere hacerlo. Realmente no quiere—. Soy muy intolerante a los lácteos. Casi alérgico.

Kuroo palidece, una pizca de mortificación aparece en su cara antes de que haga un giro de ciento ochenta y se sonroje hasta las puntas de las orejas.

—Oh Dios. ¡Te serví mucho! Lo siento tanto.

Él es injustamente lindo. El sonrojo y la cinta de gato espolvoreada con harina que lleva puesta para sujetar su cabello hacia atrás es una combinación mortal. Los panaderos altos, fornidos y talentosos no tienen por qué sonrojarse y ser lindos.

Kei apenas logra soltar un “Está bien” sin estirar la mano para ver si su rostro se siente tan cálido como parece. Es un gran esfuerzo. Kei merece una recompensa por su autocontrol. Moviéndose para revisar la vitrina nuevamente, los pequeños pays circulares de limón llaman su atención.

—Son tan lindos.

Ahí está ese rubor de nuevo. Esta vez es uno feliz que va con un: “¡Gracias!”, Kei ve una mezcla de orgullo y vergüenza. Es una buena mirada en él.

—Tomaré uno, y un americano.

Kuroo duda.

—¿Puedes comer esto?

—No me enfermará — _Mucho._

—Bien. Ve a sentarte, te lo llevaré.

Kuroo trae el americano y el pay de limón. Él lo alteró, agregando algunas fresas frescas y un adorno de menta. Kuroo también se sienta frente a él, deslizándose en el asiento como si perteneciera allí, café en mano.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es tu favorito? ¿La única cosa que odias no poder comer?

Aparentemente, el pastel viene con compañía. Kei siente curiosidad por el lindo panadero que se sonroja como los claveles y descaradamente roba un momento con un casi-extraño en medio del trabajo. Él es divertido.

No tiene que pensarlo demasiado.

—El tiramisú, en realidad. Mi abuela solía hacerlo. He probado algunos, pero incluso los que contenían lácteos completos eran muy ' _meh_ '. No valen las consecuencias en absoluto. El que hiciste es el mejor que he probado en mucho tiempo.

—Lo dudo.

—De Verdad. Subestimas lo malos que eran los demás —Kei toma un trago de su americano. Luego otro. Es un buen café.

Alimenta su perorata.

—¿Por qué usarían café de mierda? Probé uno que alguien hizo con queso cottage. Queso. Cottage. Ni siquiera queso crema, no. ¿Qué tan difícil es comprar mascarpone? Como... —Al darse cuenta de que se ha descarrilado, se detiene—. Lo siento. Me pongo irritable acerca del uso inapropiado del queso.

Kuroo lo mira como si nunca antes hubiera visto a un humano. Divertido, es la palabra.

—Creo —dice Kuroo entre sorbos de su propia taza—, que nos llevaremos bien, tú y yo.

* * *

Resulta que Kuroo tiene razón. Se llevan bien, ellos dos. Kei viene mucho más. Él todavía viene con Yamaguchi, todavía pasa tiempo visitando a Yachi en el mostrador y molestándola, pero él viene solo mucho más de lo que solía hacerlo. Comienza a trotar para contrarrestar la cantidad de dulces que ha estado ingiriendo.

Ya no come helado de verdad, ni nada abiertamente lleno de lácteos. Las pocas veces que lo intentó, Kuroo lo cortó de raíz con una combinación de comentarios salados y recomendaciones de pedidos. Un solo “ _Hmm, ¿puedes comer eso?”_ es suficiente para que Kei desista de sus maneras de auto sabotaje.

Los ojos de Kenma le dicen que lo sabe. Él comienza a contarle hechos aleatorios sobre Kuroo cuando son solo ellos dos. Kei sabe que tiene una hermana que ama, abuelos que lo adoran, que le gusta el color rojo y puede hacer un pan para morirse. 

Así que tiene un crush por el lindo panadero.

¿Y qué?

No es ningún crimen comer dulces mientras hablas con un nuevo amigo. No es un crimen dejar que dicho nuevo amigo se siente con él cada vez que Kei viene solo, y hablar de todo y nada. No hay castigo por querer besar sus mejillas cada vez que se sonroja.

Todo es excelente.

* * *

En un miércoles lluvioso, Kuroo lo saluda con una sonrisa y una taza de chocolate caliente como si lo hubiera estado esperando todo el día. Es día de repostería, y su atuendo completamente blanco está cubierto de harina. Los broches en su cabello son dorados y brillantes.

Es un esfuerzo no apresurarse, cerrar su paraguas mojado y colocarlo dentro de la bolsa que lleva para que no gotee por todas partes. Kei se detiene cuando llega al mostrador y no comprende cómo, incluso con Yachi y Kenma allí, todos saben que Kuroo será el primero en saludarlo, y que él es por quien está aquí para ver más.

Tiene una pequeña charla con los otros dos mientras Kuroo agarra cosas de aquí y allá. Está a punto de ordenar cuando Kuroo pone una taza alta frente a él. Es una de las grandes de color rosa, del tipo que te encantaría agarrar con ambas manos y disfrutar del calor que irradia desde el interior. De ella sale una montaña de crema batida cubierta con virutas de chocolate. Huele increíble— Una nueva receta.

Kei parpadea—. Hay crema batida en esto.

Kuroo le guiña un ojo—. Solo inténtalo. Estarás bien.

Kei parpadea una vez, y luego otra vez. Está bastante seguro de que esta vez se sonroja. Fingiendo que todo está bien, desvía la mirada.

Kuroo actúa extrañamente suave, con un brillo en sus ojos. Se empuja lejos del mostrador.

—Tengo que ir a hornear cosas. Quiero una reseña completa más tarde.

Kuroo vuelve a la parte trasera casi flotando. Kei prueba el maldito chocolate coqueto, esperando odiarlo. La crema batida sabe a vainilla y coco, las virutas son de chocolate amargo. Hay clavos y canela en el chocolate, con un toque de sal.

El suspiro que sale de él ante el sabor es pura satisfacción. Es cálido y reconfortante. Se alegra de que Kuroo no estuviera allí para verlo probarlo. 

Otro suspiro.

—Estoy muy jodido.

Yachi se ríe, sus ojos conocedores—. Realmente lo estas.

* * *

El merengue para los mini pays de limón está casi listo. Tostará el grande en el horno, pero los pequeños necesitan más cuidado, más precisión, por lo que usará un soplete.

Son adorables. Tsukki también los amó la última vez. Su rostro se iluminó.

Tetsurou casi muere esa primera vez sentado con él, tratando de fingir que no estaba nervioso como el infierno y que no, Señor, _no_ era un tipo raro, sino un posible y común nuevo amigo. El nuevo panadero del barrio, a su servicio.

Al menos a Tsukki le gustaban las fresas. Es un buen toque si se permite a si mismo decirlo. Es agradable de pensar, en esa primera conversación. Y todas las que vinieron después de eso.

Muy agradable.

Entonces, piensa Tetsurou. Él se pregunta. Agarra el bloc de notas y el lápiz que guarda solo por esta razón y comienza a garabatear pensamientos e ideas. Él puede hacer que funcione.

—Tiramisú, eh.

* * *

Kei llega una tarde para encontrar la tormenta perfecta. No esta Kuroo, pero hay varias piezas de su tiramisú ya en porciones, lo que debe ser el destino ya que no hay nadie para evitar que Kei engulla al menos una de ellas en el café y se lleve otra a casa para más tarde.

Kenma se lo permite, como siempre lo hace. Él está sentado, con el tenedor listo.

Kuroo le grita.

—¡No lo hagas! ¡No comas eso!

Él se congela.

Kei es un pequeño culpable, pero él no es el único a quien culpar. (Él lo es.)

Kuroo sabe que ama el tiramisú, Kei se le dijo, por lo que no es su culpa si Kuroo simplemente lo hace y luego deja a Kei sin supervisión. (Lo es.)

Un poco de mascarpone no va a doler. (Lo hará.)

Kuroo en realidad, literalmente retira el plato de enfrente de Kei. Lo aleja y lo mantiene en alto.

Él se prepara para discutir.

—Sé que no debería, pero…

—Te hice otro.

Eso detiene a Kei en su camino.

—¿Qué?

Kuroo renuncia a cualquier explicación y se apresura.

—Espera aquí.

Desconcertado, Kei murmura—. ¿A dónde iría? Te estás llevando mi comida. 

A Kuroo le toma dos minutos, como máximo.

—Este es tuyo —Lo deja abajo antes de que Kei pueda decir algo. La crema es de un tono más oscuro y la forma es diferente. Ha sido moldeado en forma circular, elevándose sobre el otro en altura. En el borde hay pequeñas rosas de crema batida de color café, junto con virutas como las del chocolate caliente de hace unas semanas. La misma mezcla de expreso y cacao de la última vez se ha espolvoreado generosamente. Es una pequeña obra de arte.

—No hay uso inapropiado de queso en este, lo prometo. No hay nada de queso, de hecho.

_Voy a volverme loco_ , él piensa.

—Por qué —Lo interrumpe Kei—, eres tan malditamente _dulce_.

—Qué.

Kei señala el asiento libre junto al suyo hasta que Kuroo se sienta.

—Tu sólo... Eres dulce. Todo el tiempo —él sisea. El sonrojo de Kuroo es espectacular—. Eso también. El sonrojo. No se te debería permitir hacer eso. No puedes ser lindo, talentoso y dulce.

—Tsukki —lo reprende Kuroo, nervioso—. Me estás matando aquí.

Kei señala el tiramisú sobre la mesa— ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo?

Kuroo esconde su rostro entre sus manos. Kei está a punto de preguntarle, demonios, lo que sea, cuando Kuroo respira hondo y golpea sus mejillas aún rojas. Él mira a Kei y no aparta la mirada. **(2)**

—¿Podría… —Él comienza, entrecortado—, llevarte alguna vez a tomar un café y conversar? En algún lugar que no sea aquí.

Kei se encuentra con su mirada. Toma una de las rosas de crema batida y se la lleva a la boca. Hay una pizca de ron para acompañar el calor que se extiende por su pecho.

—Mientras haya algo dulce.

**Author's Note:**

> NdT:  
> (1) Significa: servido con helado (para una explicación más amplia recomiendo ver Pequeña Miss Sunshine).  
> (2) Aquí decía —stares down—, cuya definición es: Hacer que alguien vacile o se rinda con la mirada. Esta expresión alude a mirar a alguien sin ser el primero en parpadear o bajar la mirada. [Lo traduje lo mejor que pude].
> 
> Feliz aniversario súper atrasado waffle (sopla confeti), perdón por tardar tanto a pesar de ser tan cortito, pero sufrí mucho (esa debió ser mi primera señal de que las cosas no iban a salir bien XD).  
> Te lo iba a mandar después de que termines tu comic, pero a lo mejor también necesitas algo lindo para leer. Elegí este porque: Kurotsuki fluff + la intolerancia a la lactosa = destino XD


End file.
